I Need a Hero
by thenameissnix
Summary: Pre-Grey's Anatomy, One-shot. Amber sees her older brother, Alex, like a superhero. When he leaves, she doesn't know why. SUMMARY SUCKS SORRY :/


**I am currently re-watching **_**Grey's **_**at the moment, during the episode "Testing 1-2-3" where Alex was talking to Rebecca/Ava/Jane Doe about her memories and how she lied and all; when he mentioned to her about a little sister crying wondering where she went, Amber popped in mind. So my creative juices started flowing and created this! Read and review (:**

She looked up to her older brother. To ten-year-old Amber, he was like a superhero in her eyes. When she would get stuck in a foster home, or she likes to call it: "the scary place"; her big brother, Alex, would come and get her (and also her other big brother, Aaron, but she didn't really like Aaron).

Something about Alex made her happy. She hates it when he has to go to school or work. She hates it when SHE has to go to school as well. She loves it when he helps her with her homework, helps her get ready for school and when he makes dinner for them. She especially likes it when he brings a gift for her after he goes grocery shopping. They don't have that much money, but when Alex has a few extra cash after paying bills and buying groceries, he finds something cheap that he knew she would like.

One day, Amber got up really early, which she rarely does. It was her very first day of 4th grade! She got dressed and grabbed her new Hello Kitty backpack that Alex had gotten her recently for school. She went to the kitchen and saw Alex finishing up some pancakes. She smelled it in and smiled.

"That smells yummy, Alex," she smiled a big smile at him and sat at the table.

"Thank you, Ambs," He replied, looking sad.

"What's wrong, bubby?"

"Nothing," He said as he put down a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon, which he only makes when something big, happens.

"What's the big news?"

"There's no big news," he lied.

"Ok," she smiled big and happy and ate her food. Aaron walked in.

"What did you make, butthead," He asked Alex.

"Shut up, Aaron," Alex spat at him. Aaron sat down at the table between Alex and Amber. "Alex, how late are you working tonight?"

"I don't know….why?"

"Just want to know…you know…"

"There's a party isn't there."

"Dude, I deserve to go! I do work now…"

"I need you to babysit mom and Amber tonight."

"For the record, I'm not a baby," Amber said.

"Ok…" Alex started. "'Keep an eye on' them."

"I'll put them in bed, AND THEN I'll go," Aaron stated. Alex just rolled his eyes.

"Amber, grab your backpack, you're not taking the bus this morning. I'm taking you to school today instead."

"Ok," She yelled, chippered. She went and grabbed her backpack and looked in the mirror in the living room. It was cracked, after one of her mom's "sad moments" as she called it.

She went to Alex and was smiling. Alex smiled at her, but it had a sad tone. Amber didn't notice it; all she saw was her superhero brother smiling at her.

They were in the car. All Amber did was babble on about her first day of fourth grade and how she felt like a big kid. Alex wasn't really listening, due to the fact he kept thinking of something…

When they stopped in front of the school, Alex turned to Amber.

"Ambs," he started.

"Yes, bubby," She looked at him with a cute smile. He couldn't do it.

"Have a great first day," He said instead.

"I will!" She got out of the car and closed the door, she started to walk towards the school, and then she stopped and turned around and smiled and waved at him. He waved back and smiled. She turned around and ran towards to school. He stayed till she walked inside the building.

He drove back home, trying to hold in his tears. How the hell is he supposed to tell his sweet baby sister that he's leaving for a while…possibly forever? He drove up to the house and got out of his car and went inside. He went to his room and did the last check on his packing.

After school, Amber went on the school bus and was smiling. She couldn't wait to go home! She wanted to tell Alex about her new friends and her teacher and about everything. She got off the bus and ran to the house and walked in.

"ALEX, ALEX," she threw her backpack down and went to every room to look for him. When she got to the kitchen, she saw Aaron eating a sandwich. "AARON!"

"What," he asked.

"Where's Alex?" He sighed.

"About that, Amber-"

"I got to tell him something and show him something, OOOH and about-"

"Amber-"

"Is he at the diner? OOOH can you take me Aaron pwease?"

"AMBER!"

"What?" He sighed again.

"Alex is gone…"

"What do you mean," her heart breaking a little.

"He left. He went to Seattle."

"W-ww-w-" her lip quivered.

"Sorry…" She started to cry really hard.

"W-w-why did he leave? Did I do something?"

"No, of course not…"

"Why didn't he take me?"

"He didn't tell me." She cried harder. He wasn't supposed to go. He was her superman, her hero. He promised they would leave together! She couldn't take it.

She ran into her room and slammed it. She messed up her bed and threw everything in sight. She screamed. She was mad.

After a few hours of screaming she lied on her now messy bed and cried hard, then softly. She can't take this. She just can't.

**So I hoped I end that well…I am debating whether or not making an Amber story? What do you think? Review please :D**


End file.
